Bubble Puppy!
Bubble Puppy! is the 3rd episode from Bubble Guppies and the third episode of Season 1. *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy (debut) *Little Fish *The Dragon Puppy *The Gorillagator *Puppies *Adoption Sit! Stay! Play dead! Gil wants to adopt a puppy after seeing one he really likes at the adoption center, but the Bubble Guppies have to learn how to take care of a pet before he can bring it home. *I Want a Pet Today (Pop Song) *The Pet Rap (Dance Song) *A Hot Dog (Lunch Joke) Pretends to be a dog]] The episode begins as Molly tries to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!", but she hears barking and thinks it's a puppy after asking the audience if they hear it too. She then goes to see it's really just Gil and she tries to resume and stops petting Puppy Gil, but when he begins to whine she resumes playing with him, then asks him to speak and he says, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!". Gil is on his way to school when he hears a puppy nearby barking. He comes back to the rock he passed when the little fish point out he's hiding behind it! Gil plays with the puppy and begins to follow it, to which he is led to an Adoption Center. A female snail greets Gil meets Bubble Puppy for the first time]]and explains that the puppy is supposed to be in the fence with the other puppies before she explains what Adoption is, and that these puppies do not belong to anyone, so she's been trying to find a home for them all. She also then hands one of the cute brown puppies to a little snail boy. After they leave, Gil continues to ask questions, then comments that the puppy he was playing with is his most favorite before he heads to school. Both Gil and the Puppy seem sad and he is asked about this sadness upon arrival to class. Gil explains how he met a little puppy and it was very playful and cute. He doesn't have a home and was waiting to be adopted. Mr. Grouper explains that if someone chooses him then he'd have a nice home and place to live. Gil is very sad still and he expresses interest in wanting to adopt the puppy. Oona then asks what sort of animals make good pets and they go over all sorts of cute little animals. Like Puppies, Kitties, and Parrots! Goby wants a pet dragon, but since he can't have one of them, he wants a Guinea Pig instead. Then Molly sings: I Want a Pet Today ]]. Goby goes to the Pet Supply Store run by Deema. He doesn't see anybody there until she jumps out to surprise him! He explains that his pet Guinea Pig is hungry and he needs food. Deema then explains that if he has to get food for his pet, it must start with a "Guh" sound. His options are Green Grass, or Crunchy Carrots. They pick the Green Grass and Deema hands the plant to Goby. It's then Nonny comes over, he has a Chihuahua and he wants to get it a chew toy. They need to pick a toy that starts with a "Ch" sound. His choices are a shiny shark, squeaky squid, and a chewy chimp toy. After Nonny picks his toy, Mr. Grouper appears and says that it's time for lunch ]] Molly is then talking about pets when Gil explains he's training a fish to behave like a puppy so that he can practice and show that he knows how to handle pets. It's then the little fish come over and begin to meow, to which Molly explains they're "Cat fish" and the puppy fish begins to chase after the cat fish and drag Gil with it! In class everyone is drawing and coloring as Gil explains what he'd do with the puppy and how he'd always play with it. But Oona and Molly tell him that more needs to be done just playing with a pet, such as feeding them, taking them for walks, and giving them lots of water.Then Deema sing the dance song. Outside to play, Goby is playing the role of an Emperor as Oona tells the story of the Emperor who wanted a pet. Goby summons his adviser, Deema! He tells her that he wants a pet, he tells her a dragon but she points out that it's dangerous to have a dragon. And so the emperor says, "Dragon Puppy". To which Deema thinks will be alright and the Emperor goes to see the Dragon Master and along with Nonny they release the dragon puppy. Dragon Master explains that to keep her safe, they need to teach her 2 special commands. If she get's too high up, say "Down". If she picks something up and she needs to drop it, say "Drop". He then tells Goby to repeat them back to him, to make sure he understood. They then leave as Nonny tells them to beware of the Gorilla-Gator and they begin their dangerous journey back to the palace. Goby finds his Dragon Puppy on top of a pile of boulders and he commands her to get down. They continue on their way and soon come across the Gorilla-Gator! Goby tries to be very quiet while passing in order to avoid waking it up but he sees Dragon Puppy tugging gently on the Gorilla-Gator's tail! He tells her to drop the tail and they continue along the way. And so the Emperor got his new dragon puppy back to the palace safe and sound and the story comes to an end. Molly explains taking care of a pet is a big job. Gil then agrees, then shows Molly how his "puppy fish" no longer needs a leash. Molly asks what should happen if he sees a cat fish. To which Gil emulates a kitty when suddenly a group of dog fish show up and proceed to chase him! Mr. Grouper takes the guppies to the pet adoption center after Nonny comes by to say he has a surprise for them. They then go to see the puppy that Gil was with earlier, but he doesn't see the adorable puppy anywhere. Molly asks where all the puppies went, to which the Snail explains they were all adopted. Gil asks if his favorite one got adopted, to which the snail woman says he did. But suddenly Gil is handed the items he'll need and Mr. Grouper reveals that he adopted the puppy! He adopted the puppy for everyone! They all then promise to take good care of him and agree to name him, "Bubble Puppy". Mr. Grouper then tells them it's time to go when Gil notices Bubble Puppy staying behind. He calls for Bubble Puppy to come with them and they swim back to class. Molly expresses happiness about adopting Bubble Puppy. Who then proceeds to lick them both, as well as the audience member.. *In the class segment, Nonny is seen in the background drawing something on a painting easel. When Mr. Grouper asks Goby what he's drawing, he blocks the audience's view of Nonny. When the camera zooms in on Mr. Grouper and Goby as Goby explains that he drew a gorilla-gator, both Nonny and the painting easel are gone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that Nonny didn't make a Lunch Joke